My Sun
by Michiryu
Summary: Kisah seorang gadis penderita Xeroderma Pigmentosum, yang jatuh cinta kepada pemuda yang diam-diam dikaguminya. "Apa Matahari begitu membenciku, hingga dia sama sekali tidak mengizinkanku untuk merasakan kehangatan sinarnya?" "Aku ingin sekali berdiri disampingnya, memegang tangannya, dan menyetuh rambutnya yang berbentuk seperti pantat ayam itu..." SASUFEMNARU! RnR Pliisss :)
1. Chapter 1

**Fic ini terinspirasi dari sebuah Drama jepang yang berjudul '****_Taiyou No Uta'. _****Jadi maaf kalau ada kesamaan cerita, karena memang alurnya hampir sama. hanya saja ada sedikit tambahan alur yang sama sekali berbeda dengan film aslinya XD **

**Sekali lagi saya peringatkan, ini bukan murni ide dari otak saya, tapi terinspirasi oleh sebuah serial drama jepang ^^**

**Selamat menikmati ^o^**

**My Sun**

**Disclaimer: Naruto just belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author: Michiryu**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Family & Angst **

**Pairing: SasufemNaru dan MinaKushi**

**Warning: OOC, Typo(s) Gaje, abal. Tanda baca salah. No EYD (maybe) etc**

**Don't like, don't reading!**

**Bagi yang tetep mau baca, Arigatou :)**

**Happy Reading Minna-san**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bagi kebanyakan orang, sinar matahari adalah sumber energy yang tiada tara, Dapat menghangatkan, dan menyehatkan. Tapi tidak bagiku, sinar matahari sendiri adalah pembunuh yang siap membunuhku kapan saja. Terkadang aku bertanya, apa matahari begitu membenciku hingga tak sudi memberiku kesempatan untuk merasakan kehangatan sinarnya? Padahal aku sendiri sangat menganggumi matahari. Aku pun tidak pernah melihat matahari secara langsung, aku hanya bisa melihatnya dari balik jendela kamarku, yang dibatasi oleh Tirai pembatas, serta diberbagai media seperti, lukisan, gambar, Ditelevisi dan majalah-majalah yang kerap kali menampilkan figura matahari yang begitu berperan penting dalam kehidupan manusia. Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya, kenapa bisa aku mengatakan semua itu tentang Sang raja dunia. Itu karena aku adalah seorang penderita sebuah penyakit langka yang disebut _Xeroderma Pigmentosum_ atau lebih sering disebut _XP_, penyakit yang tidak boleh membuat penderitanya terpapar langsung oleh sinar Matahari. Jika sedikit saja kulit ku terkena sinar matahari, itu dapat berakibat fatal dan bisa dengan mudah membuatku harus kehilangan nyawa. Sampai saat inipun belum ada obat yang dapat menyembuhkan penyakitku ini. Ya, aku Namikaze Naruto seorang gadis berumur tujuh belas tahun, memiliki rambut pirang sepinggang, serta mata biru yang kuwarisi dari ayahku, serta gadis yang dijuluki si Gadis Vampir oleh beberapa orang. Aku tidak pernah marah ataupun kesal , menurutku julukan itu sangat lucu dan memang pantas untukku, melihat aku berkeliaraan diluar rumah hanya pada saat malam saja. Aku merupakan gadis yang sangat mencintai music, ya hobbyku adalah bernyanyi. Selain gitar, aku juga pandai memainkan piano. aku belajar memainkan alat music itu, dari Ibuku. Meski hanya belajar sedikit-sedikit, tapi aku sudah bisa bahkan sangat bisa memainkan dua alat music itu dengan sangat baik.

Hari sudah pagi, kududukkan diriku di tepi tempat tidur. lalu aku beranjak mendekati jendela kamarku. Inilah yang kulakukan setiap pagi, hanya terduduk memandangi orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dijalan untuk melakukan rutinitas mereka masing-masing. Kadang-kadang terbersit rasa iri dihatiku melihat mereka tanpa rasa takut dan khawatir berjalan dibawah naungan matahari. Tapi apa boleh buat, jika aku masih ingin tetap hidup maka aku harus mengubur dan membuang jauh-jauh rasa iri itu.

Haah~ kuhela nafas panjang, lalu aku bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang berada dalam kamarku, namun belum sempat ku melangkahkan kakiku, mataku menangkap sosok yang sedang terduduk dihalte bis. Dia adalah seorang pelajar SMA, Nampak dari seragam yang dikenakannya. Sosok itu lagi, dia adalah seorang pemuda yang sangat Tampan, kulit pucat dan wajahnya yang datar tanpa ekspresi. Aku yakin orang itu pasti pelit bicara, dan yang lebih lucu dari orang itu adalah rambutnya yang mencuak melawan arah gravitasi sehingga menyerupai pantat kusadari aku tersenyum sendiri, aku ingin sekali menyapa orang itu, berbicara padanya dan berteman dengannya. Ah, apa yang aku fikirkan? Aku bahkan tak tau siapa dia.

TOK TOK TOK!

"Naru, apa kau sudah bangun?"

Aku menoleh saat kudengar pintu kamarku diketuk oleh seseorang. Suara lembut itu adalah suara Ibuku, mungkin dia mengira aku masih tertidur. Akupun melanjutkan langkahku yang sempat terhenti lalu mendekati pintu itu, dengan pelan kuraih kenop pintu itu dan membukanya sehingga nampaklah seorang wanita cantik berambut merah. Dia Ibuku, Namikaze Kushina.

"aku sudah bangun Kaachan." Ucapku sambil tersenyum manis kearah ibuku. Ibuku pun membalas dengan mengacak pelan rambut pirangku. aku sangat menyukai perlakuan Ibuku yang begitu tulus padaku, sungguh aku sangat menyayangi wanita ini dan aku bersyukur terlahir dari rahimnya.

"ayo sarapan dulu. Touchanmu sudah menunggumu." Ujarnya seraya mencium keningku.

"aku mandi dulu kaachan." Ibu pun mengangguk dan meninggalkan ku. Aku tersenyum memandangi punggung Ibu. Aku lalu menutup pintu kamarku dan bergegas mandi.

**Normal POV**

Seorang gadis bersurai pirang, tengah asyik memandangi refleksi dirinya dicermin, dengan memakai Dress selutut berwarna orange tanpa motif. Dia meraih sisir yang berada diatas meja riasnya. Dengan lembut, dia merapikan surai pirangnya yang sedikit basah. Rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai dan terakhir dia memakai bandana berwarna senada dengan bajunya. Seulas senyum pun terpatri diwajah cantiknya, sungguh manis gadis pirang ini.

Diapun berjalan kearah pintu dan segera membukanya. Gadis itu terus berjalan kearah dimana disebuah meja sudah duduk dua orang. Yang satu seorang wanita berambut merah, sedangkan yang satu lagi seorang Pria tampan berambut pirang cerah dan mata biru yang tidak lain, tidak bukan adalah ayah dari gadis pirang itu, Namikaze Minato.

"Ouhayou Naru-chan" sapa pria tampan itu dengan lembut disertai senyuman hangat membuatnya semakin mempesona.

"Ouhayou mo Touchan" balas gadis pirang itu. Dia langsung mendudukkan dirinya tepat didepan wanita berambut merah itu. Wajah Naruto sumringah saat melihat makanan yang tersaji diatas meja. Makanan favoritnya selain Ramen, yaitu Nasi goreng. Tanpa babibu lagi dia langsung menyantap makanan itu dengan penuh semangat. Kushina dan Minato hanya tersenyum melihat anak mereka makan dengan penuh gairah, dan mereka pun juga kembali menyantap makanan mereka. Acara sarapan pagi itu nampak hening, hanya terdengar dentingan sendok dan garpu yang beradu dengan piring.

Setelah selesai, Naruto membantu Kushina membereskan meja itu. Minato masih terduduk sambil membaca Koran. Minato melirik jam yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya, yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.30 pagi. Dia lalu melipat Koran yang dibacanya, dan meletakkannya diatas meja. Kushina dan Naruto yang telah selesai membersihkan meja itu pun menghampiri Minato yang sedang merapikan Dasinya. Kushina mengambil alih Dasi suaminya itu, dengan lihai tangan putihnya itu merapikan Dasi Minato hingga terlihat rapi kembali bahkan lebih dari sebelumnya.

"Jaga malaikat kita ya, Kushina." Ucap Minato dan dibalas anggukan oleh Kushina. Minato mengecup dahi Kushina dengan mesra, sedangkan naruto hanya tersenyum melihat kemesraan orang tuannya itu. Minato lalu menghampiri Naruto, dan juga mengecup keningnya.

"Doakan Touchan, agar bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan hari ini." Ujar Minato sambil mengusap rambut pirang Naruto. Gadis pirang itupun tersenyum dan memeluk tubuh ayahnya.

"Ganbatte ne, Touchan" Naruto pun melepas pelukannya dan mencium pipi Minato, membuat laki-laki yang perawakannya sama dengan dirinya itu kembali mengulas senyum hangat.

"Aku berangkat." Seru Minato sambil melambaikan tangannya, dan berjalan menuju halte. Kushina pun membalas lambaian tangan Minato, sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum dibalik jendela menatap punggung Ayahnya yang semakin menjauh. Dia lalu melirik kearah halte mencari sosok yang tadi dilihatnya, tapi sosok itu sudah tidak ada disana.

"Mungkin dia sudah berangkat." Gumamnya. Kushina pun masuk kedalam rumahnya dan menutup pintu lalu menghampiri Naruto yang berdiri didekat jendela.

"Kaachan mau pergi membeli beberapa keperluan kita, tidak apa-apa kan Naru tinggal sendiri?" Tanya Kushina dengan lembut.

Naruto tersenyum lalu mengangguk, Kushina pun berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian. Selang beberapa lama, Kushina muncul sambil memegang sebuah tas kecil. Kushina menghampiri Naruto yang sedang sibuk mengelap gitar berwarna Orange nya. Dikecup puncak kepala gadis pirang itu, dan berjalan kearah pintu utama.

"Baik-baik dirumah ya, Naru-chan. Kaachan tidak akan lama." Ujar Kushina dan Naruto hanya mengangguk dengan senyum yang terus mengembang dibibirnya.

BLAM!

Hanya terdengar debamam kecil, saat Kushina menutup pintu rumah itu, dia terus berjalan meniyasakan Naruto yang masih sibuk mengelap Gitarnya.

"Nah, sudah bersih." Gumam Naruto yang menatap puas hasil kerjanya. Dia lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya dan kemudian menyimpan Gitar tersebut di sudut kamarnya.

Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur, dan menatap langit-langit. Dia kembali teringat akan sosok pemuda barambut pantat ayam, yang dilihatnya diihalte setiap pagi. Naruto mulai sibuk sendiri dengan fikiran-fikirannya.

"Andai aku bisa berteman dengannya, berjalan disisinya, dan memegang tangannya. Aku juga ingin sekali menyentuh rambutnya pantat ayamnya itu, pasti kasar dan tidak terawat. Ah, apa yang kupikirkan? Aduh Naru sadarlah dari khayalan konyol mu itu." Naruto menepuk-nepuk pipinya sendiri, dia lalu bangkit dan berjalan keluar dari kamar, dia berhenti tepat didepan cermin. Dia melihat refleksi dirinya dengan pipi yang merona. Dia lalu menghela nafas berat dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Baru membayangkannya saja, sudah membuat wajahku semerah ini. Bagaimana kalau benar-benar terjadi. Huwaaa" Gumam Naruto Frustasi. dia kemudian mendudukkan dirinya dan menyalakan televisi.

Rasa bosan melanda Gadis pirang itu, dia melirik jam yang terpajang didinding. Sudah dua jam Ibunya pergi, tapi belum kembali juga. Diraihnya remot TV itu dan memindahkan channel nya. Tak satupun tontonan di TV itu menarik perhatiannya. Kemudian jemarinya berhenti menekan tombol remote, saat sebuah stasiun televise itu menampilkan indahnya panorama pantai saat pagi hari, dimana Matahari terbit diufuk timur.

"Indah sekali. Tapi sayang, aku tidak akan pernah bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya diterpa cahaya hangat pagi hari dipantai itu" Gumam Naruto miris. Dimatikannya TV itu dan meletakkan remotenya diatas sofa. Naruto menghela nafas panjang seraya bangkit dari duduknya, dia berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil air minum. Kemudian saat dia kembali, Naruto berhenti tepat didepan pintu kamar Ayah dan ibunya yang sedikit terbuka. Dengan ragu, Naruto masuk kedalam kamar itu, dia tersenyum saat melihat photo ayah dan ibunya serta dirinya sendiri saat masih bayi yang bertengger diatas Nakas. Diambilnya photo, dan jemarinya terulur mengusap wajah ayah dan ibunya. Saat kembali meletakkan matanya menangkap sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Sebuah album photo, dia kemudian mengambil album itu dan mengusap debunya, sebelum akhirya dia membuka album tersebut.

Ternyata album itu adalah album tempat photo-photo Ayah dan Ibunya, saat masih bersekolah dulu. Naruto menatap semua photo itu satu persatu. Terakhir, photo Minato dan Kushina yang sedang berpelukan sambil memperlihatkan tanda kelulusan mereka. Naruto terpaku dengan gambar itu lalu tersenyum miris.

"seandainya aku juga bisa bersekolah, pasti tahun ini adalah tahun terakhirku di SMA." Gumam Naruto lirih. Dia memejamkan kelopak matanya, berusaha mengumpulkan segenap kekuatannya untuk tidak mengeluh dan berhenti menyalahkan takdir. Namun sekuat apapun gadis pirang ini untuk mencoba tegar, tetap saja, hatinya menjerit seakan tak menerima apa yang telah Tuhan tuliskan didalam buku takdirnya. Dia sangat menginginkan kehidupan layaknya manusia normal pada umumnya, namun penyakit itu menghalangi semua impiannya. Kemudian kelopak matanya terbuka, hingga menampilkan iris mata shappire nya yang sangat indah. seulas lengkungan kecil tercipta dibibirnya, dia meletakkan album itu kembali pada tempatnya semula.

"Berhentilah meratapi takdirmu ini, Naru. Kau masih bisa menciptakan kebahagiaan mu sendiri." Ujarnya pada diri sendiri "lagipula, aku masih memiliki Touchan dan Kaachan, itu sudah cukup membuatku merasakan kebahagiaan" Gadis pirang itu pun berdiri, lalu berjalan kearah pintu, setelah menutup pintu tersebut dia kembali keruang tengah dan melanjutkan acara menonton TV nya, dan tidak lama kemudian, Kushina pun datang membawa hasil belanjaanya. Naruto menghampiri kushina, dan membantu ibunya itu membawakan barang-barang tersebut, karena kushina Nampak sedikit kerepotan.

.

.

.

.

Jam pelajaran Konoha High School telah berakhir, banyak siswa dan siswi sekolah itu berhamburan keluar kelas untuk segera pulang kerumah mereka masing-masing. Disebuah kelas, tepatnya kelas XII.A tampak seorang pemuda dengan surai raven masih terduduk sambil memandang kearah jendela, dan menerawang jauh langit biru tanpa awan. Entah dia sadar bahwa kelasnya sudah kosong atau tidak, pemuda itu masih saja terdiam tanpa gerakan sedikitpun, ataupun segera membenahi buku-bukunya yang masih berserahkan diatas meja.

"Sasuke…" sebuah suara baritone khas remaja berhasil membuat pemuda tampan itu menghentikan tatap menatapnya dengan langit. Dia menoleh kearah dimana suara itu berasal, dan mendapati seorang pemuda dengan tato segitiga terbalik dikedua pipinya it sedang menampilkan cengiran tiga jarinya didepan pintu kelas. Pemuda bernama Sasuke itu hanya mendengus kesal, lalu meraih satu persatu bukunya dan memasukkannya kedalam tas. Dia lalu beranjak hingga menimbulkan suara decitan dari bangku saat dia sedikit menggesernya untuk memberi laluan pada kakinya.

Tak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari mulut pemuda bersurai raven itu saat melewati orang yang dari tadi menunggunya di depan pintu. Dan tentu saja hal itu membuat orang itu kesal dan mendengus sebal. Dia terus mengumpat dan mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya untuk pemuda raven yang sedang berjalan disampingnya.

"Sasuke, kau dengar aku tidak?" jerit pemuda itu karena merasa sedang bicara dengan patung berjalan.

"Hn." Sahut pemuda dengan sangat tidak jelas membuat si lawan bicara semakin mendecak frustasi.

"apa maksud 'hn' itu, Suke? Kau mau atau tidak?" ulangnya lagi, berharap si pemuda Stoic itu akan memberinya jawaban yang jelas atas ajakannya terhadap pemuda itu, untuk pergi berselancar dipantai minggu depan.

"hn, terserah" jawab pemuda itu lagi. Namun diartikan 'ya' oleh si pemuda bertato segitiga terbalik. Kedua mahluk ini pun terus berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah.

Hari semakin Sore saja, berhubung karena jam pelajaran KHS itu berakhir pada puku 04-30 sore, maka tidak jarang ada beberapa murid yang tiba dirumah mereka pada malam hari. Seperti halnya dengan dua pemuda tadi, setiap pulang sekolah mereka berdua memilih untuk berjalan saja. Karena, mereka tidak suka menunggu bis pada sore hari diakibatkan sangat jarang ada bis pada Sore hari. Sekalipun ada, pasti dengan sekejap mata akan terisi penuh, mengingat bukan Cuma kedua orang ini yang menggunakan jasa bis, dan berjalanpun bukanlah masalah besar, karena jarak antara rumah mereka dengan sekolah itu tidaklah terlalu jauh. Lagipula, sangat menyenangkan bukan setiap pulang sekolah harus disuguhkan pemandangan indah dimana langit berubah menjadi jingga saat matahari terbenam diufuk barat.

.

.

.

.

"Tadaima." Seru seorang laki-laki pirang ketika memasuki rumahnya. Tampak raut lelah diwajah tampan itu. Namun seketika, raut lelah wajah itu menghilang ketika dia melihat dua wanita cantik, dengan warna rambut yang berbeda warna menghampiri dirinya. Si rambut merah, yang merupakan istri lelaki pirang itu langsung menghambur pelukan mesra kearah sang suami. Sang suami yang belum siap untuk dihadiahi pelukan dari sang istri hampir ambruk kebelakang jika seandainya dia tidak secara reflex memundurkan kaki kanannya kebelakang untuk menahan dorongan dari sang Istri. Sedang si gadis berambut pirang, yang berstatus anak serta menjadi penonton setia drama romantic secara live antara ayah dan ibunya, hanya bisa geleng-geleng. Cukup lama kedua insan ini berpelukan, layaknya pasangan yang sudah berpuluh-puluh tahun tidak bertemu mereka enggan melepaskan pelukan, membuat si gadis pirang memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Ehem… aku masih disini loh, kaachan, touchan. Jika kalian mau lanjut silahkan lanjutkan ditempat yang lebih sedikit privacy dan jangan dihadapan anak sendiri yang notabene masih berusia tujuh belas tahun." Tukas Gadis pirang aka Naruto yang sukses membuat kedua orang tuanya ini langsung saling melepaskan diri serta menjadi blushing dan salah tingkah. Mereka jadi kikuk sendiri dan tersenyum kalut sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Naruto hanya cengingisan melihat wajah kedua orang tuanya ini merona akibat ulahnya sendiri.

"Okaeri, Touchan." Seru Naruto untuk kembali mencairkan suasana yang sempat terasa kaku akibat acara blushing-blushingan. Minato pun mengecup puncak kepala Naruto, dan tersenyum hangat. Ah, sungguh sosok seorang Ayah yang sempurna si Minato ini.

"ayo Touchan, kita makan malam. Naru sendiri loh yang masak" Tukas gadis itu seraya menarik tangan sang Ayah. Minato hanya pasrah tubuhnya diseret oleh sang anak menuju ruang makan. Mata Minato berbinar-binar melihat makanan yang tersaji diatas meja. Ada banyak jenis masakan yang tersaji dimeja itu, dan semuanya nampak lezat dimata Minato.

Minato segera mendudukkan dirinya dan mulai memilih yang mana yang akan dicicipinya terlebih dahulu. Dia kemudian meraih sumpit yang tergeletak diatas meja, disisi piringnya. Pertama dia mengambil satu Sushi dan langsung melahapnya. Minato menyesapi rasanya dengan memejamkan mata, seakan-akan ingin mengenang setiap rasa yang dikecap oleh indra perasanya. Kemudian Minato, melanjutkan dimakanan lain, seperti yang pertama tadi, Minato benar-benar menikmatinya.

"Benarkah, kamu yang memasak semua ini, Naru-chan?" tanya Minato yang masih sibuk mengambil satu persatu makanan yang ada dihadapannya.

"memangnya kenapa, Touchan? Apa masakan ini tidak enak?" tanya Naruto dengan memasang wajah yang Nampak kecewa tapi kecewa yang dibuat-buat. Menyadari itu, Minato menatap Naruto dengan lembut seraya tersenyum.

"Tidak, Naru-chan. Ini masakan ter-enak yang pernah Touchan makan." Puji Minato membuat Naruto sumringah.

"hehehe, syukurlah. Umm, ano Touchan. Sebenanya itu masakan Kaachan, aku hanya membantunya sedikit." Ujar Naruto sambil menyengir membuat Minato dan Kushina mau tidak mau juga ikut tertawa.

"Bagaimana hari ini, Minato?" kini Kushina yang angkat bicara, setekah dari tadi hanya mejadi pendengar. Minato menghentikan makannya, dia pun langsung meneguk segelas air. Lelaki pirang itu lalu melirik kearah Kushina yang sedang menanti jawaban atas pertanyaannya terhadap sang Suami. Cukup lama Minato tak kunjung menjawab. Kushina menghela nafas, dan mengulas senyum lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa, kamu bisa coba lain waktu." Ujar Kushina, lalu melanjutkan makannya.

"Aku mendapat pekerjaan di Senju corp."

Sontak Kushina dan Naruto menghentikan acara makan mereka, dan menatap Minato dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Bagaimana tidak, Senju Coorporation adalah perusahaan terkenal seantero jepang, dan tidak sembarangan menerima karyawan. Namun tidak heran jika mereka menerima pegawai seperti Namikaze Minato, seorang lulusan terbaik di Sebuah Universitas terkenal dikonoha dengan jurusan Akuntansi, cerdas, berwibawa dan tampan. dan ternyata, pemilik Aset terbesar Senju corp merupakan kerabat dari keluarga Namikaze, walaupun tidak begitu dekat.

Kushina dan Naruto lalu beranjak dan langsung memeluk Minato. Minato membalas pelukan kedua wanita itu dengan sangat lembut. Merekapun berhenti berpelukan, dan kembali ketempat duduk masing-masing lalu melanjutkan acara makan malam mereka. Sesekali terdengar gelak tawa yang melucur dari mulut mereka. Naruto terdiam memandangi wajah kedua orang tuanya, kemudian tersenyum.

'Arigatou Kami-sama! telah menghadirkan mereka untukku' batin Naruto

.

.

.

Setelah acara makan malam itu selesai, dan meja makan itupun kembali rapi tanpa ada piring atau sisa-sisa makanan sedikitpun. Diruang tengah, tampak Minato dan Kushina yang sedang duduk berdampingan disofa sambil menonton TV. Tiba-tiba, perhatian mereka teralihkan oleh sosok Naruto yang sedang berjalan kearah mereka. Naruto kini tampak rapi dan cantik. Dengan memakai baju kaos selutut berlengan panjang berwarna putih, memakai jeans berwarna coklat, serta sepatu Boot yang senada dengan celananya, sebuah Syal berwarna Orange melingkar dilehernya serta Rambut pirangnya dikuncir ekor kuda. Dia menenteng tas berwarna Orange, tempat dimana dia menyimpan gitarnya.

"Naru, ingin ketaman."Ujar Naru singkat. Kushina dan Minato hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk tanda mengizinkan, karena mereka tau, inilah yang sering Naru lakukan ketika malam telah tiba, yaitu ketaman. Naruto pun mengecup pipi kushina dan minato, dan langsung berjalan menuju pintu utama.

"Jangan pulang terlalu larut, Naru-chan." Seru Minato, dan dibalas anggukan dari Naruto. Gadis pirang itupun menghela nafas sebelum membuka pintu itu.

CKLEK!

Pintu itupun terbuka lebar. Naru tersenyum, lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari dari rumah. Setelah menutup kembali pintu, naru menoleh kanan dan kiri. Senyumnya makin mengembang ketika semilir angin malam menerpa kulit wajahnya, serta menggerak-gerakkan rambutnya. Naruto terus melanjutkan langkahnya, ketika akan melewati sebuah rumah yang letaknya tepat disamping kanan rumahnya, dia dikejutkan oleh gonggongan anjing. Naruto menoleh kehalaman rumah itu, dan mendapati seekor anjing berwarna putih, sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan mengerikan. Tanpa diduga, Anjing putih itu berlari kearahnya dan membuat Naruto jadi panik. Lutut Naruto pun melemas, ingin rasanya dia berlari secepat mungkin, namun seluruh tubuhnya sbagaikan mati rasa. Saat anjing itu semakin mendekati, dia memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Apapun yang terjadi, dia sudah pasrah. Mau tubuhnya dikoyak, digigit atau apapun itu, dia sudah ikhlas dan pasrah. Dalam hati, dia berulang kali merapalkan kata 'Tolong' berharap seseorang datang dan mengusir Anjing menakutkan itu.

Anjing itu pun semakin dekat, dan semakin dekat…

"Guk.. Guk.. Guk" anjing putih itu juga bergonggong dengan semangat, seakan merasa senang karena sebentar lagi akan mendapat mangsa yang lezat.

BRUKK!

Dan yang terjadi adalah…

**TBC**

Huaa, apa ini? Kenapa jadi begini? *ngacak-ngacak rambut*

Wkwkw, ini fict kedua saya make pair SFN. Bagaimana minna-san?

Pasti jelek ya? Gaje juga? Abal pasti. Hiks hiks ToT

Gomen Minna, kalau fict saya tidak membuat kalian senang dan puas :(

saya memang Author amatiran #pundung sambil garuk-garuk tembok#

Michi juga udah buat ceritanya ga sama persis dengan film aslinya, dan maaf sekali lagi kalau ficnya jeleeekk buaangeett yah *puppyeyesnojutsu*

Meskipun begitu, saya tetap menantikan Review dari Minna-san :*

MIND TO REVIEW?

Ripiuuu yaah ^^ pliiiss XD

Salam Hangat, penuh kasih ^^

**Michiryu**


	2. Chapter 2

Holaaa… Michi Bek! *nabur kembang tujuh rupa*  
Ada yang nunggu ga nih sama FF Gaje nan Abal punya Michi? Angkat kaki dong! XD  
makasih yang mau baca Cappi 1 nya yah.

Maaf telah UPDATE *Nyengir limabelas jari* :D

SUPER BIG THANKS FOR ALL THE READERS, REVIEWERS, AND SILENT READER (kalo ada :3)

Map, ga bias balas ripiu dulu! Okee.

Enjoyed (_)

**My Sun**

**Disclaimer: Naruto just belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author: Michiryu**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Family & Angst **

**Pairing: SasufemNaru**

**Warning: OOC, Typo(s) Gaje, abal. Tanda baca salah. No EYD (maybe****), FEMNARU!****etc**

**Don't like, don't reading!**

**Bagi yang tetep mau baca, Arigatou :)**

**Happy Reading Minna-san**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto's POV**

Anjing itu semakin mendekat kearahku, bisa ku dengar erangan mengerikan yang terus menerus keluar dari mulutnya. "Ya tuhan, tamatlah aku" batinku miris. Semakin dekat, dan semakin dekat.

BRUK!

Apa ini? Apa anjing itu telah menerkamku? Apa yang terjadi? Aku merasa tubuhku ditarik dengan cepat, apa nyawaku yang telah ditarik oleh malaikat pencabut nyawa? kenapa aku merasa aku sedang menindih sesuatu yang keras, namun Kenapa aku tidak merasa sakit sama sekali. aku juga sudah tidak mendengar suara anjing itu lagi. Aku ingin melihat apa yang terjadi, tapi aku terlalu takut untuk membuka kedua mataku. Dan apa ini? Rasanya seperti aku sedang meremas kain.

"kau tidak apa-apa?" tubuhku menegang, saat kudengar seuntaian kalimat tanya yang tertangkap oleh indera pendengaranku. Perlahan kubuka kedua kelopak mataku, dapat kulihat dengan samar-samar sebuah wajah. Kukerjapkan mataku, untuk membiasakan pandanganku. Tunggu dulu, wajah ini? Aku sangat mengenal wajah ini. Ini adalah wajah…

"Kyaaaaaaa…" aku menjerit saat otakku telah berhasil memproses apa yang telah terjadi padaku. aku menindih pemuda ini? Pemuda yang tiap pagi kuperhatikan dibalik jendela, pemuda yang memiliki rambut seperti pantat ayam. Aku segera bangkit dan menjauhkan diriku darinya, kulihat dia juga mulai berdiri dan membersihkan debu yang menempel dicelananya. Jantungku berdegup kencang saat pemuda itu kembali menatapku dengan tatapan datar, tiba-tiba kurasakan suhu pada wajahku meningkat, dan kuyakin saat ini wajahku pasti sangat memerah. aku jadi kikuk, dan mungkin saat ini aku tampak bodoh karena kalut dan tidak bisa berhenti mencari sesuatu yang bisa kupandangi dan menghindari bertatapan dengan pemuda itu.

"Akamaru…" tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara lain, aku menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda memakai seragam yang sama dengan pemuda yang kutindih tadi. Pemuda yang memiliki tato segitiga terbalik berwarna merah dikedua pipinya itu menghampiri anjing putih yang tadi hampir menerjangku, kulihat dia mengelus seakan memanjakan anjing itu, dan kuyakin pasti dialah pemilik hewan itu.

"kau tidak boleh berkelakuan seperti itu, mengerti!" Ucapnya pada anjing itu sambil terus mengelus bulu putihnya. Seakan mengerti perkataan Tuannya, anjing itu membalas dengan mengonggong kecil. Kemudian pemuda berjalan menghampiri pemuda yang satunya lagi. Aku hanya terdiam memerhatikan kedua pemuda yang tampaknya saling mengenal dan mungkin saja mereka memang berteman.

**end of Naruto's POV**

**Normal POV**

"Suke, kau baik-baik?" tanya pemuda dengan tato segitiga terbalik dipipinya kepada pemuda bersurai raven yang sejak tadi hanya memasang wajah datar sambil menatap seorang gadis yang sedang kikuk.

"suke?" kembali pemuda itu menegur si raven yang tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya.

"hn." Hanya dua huruf itu yang keluar dari mulut pemuda itu sebelum akhirnya dia mulai berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu. si pemuda bertato itu hanya cengok melihat sang sahabat pergi, kemudian dia menoleh kerah seorang gadis yang juga masih dalam keadaan tertunduk.

"Suke, kau mau kemana?" teriak pemuda itu saat si pemuda raven semakin menjauh, namun mungkin karena sudah jauh, teriakan pemuda itu tidak mendapat balasan sama sekali. Dia kemudian berjalan mendekati Naruto, Naruto mengangkat pandangannya saat dia merasa seseorang sedang berjalan kearahnya.

"kau juga tidak apa-apakan?" tanyanya dengan lembut kepada Naruto saat dia sudah berada dihadapan gadis itu.

"I-iyah, aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Naruto dengan terbata, karena masih syock dengan kejadian yang nyaris mencelakai dirinya.

"Um syukurlah, maafkan Akamaru yah, dia memang agal liar kalau melihat orang baru."

"Akamaru?" tanya Naruto seraya mengangkat pandangannya untuk menatap pemuda yang tengah berbicara kepadanya itu

"ah, itu nama anjingku. Kamu orang baru ya disini?"

"Oh, tidak. Sejak kecil aku disini. rumahku disana!" kata Naruto sambil menunjuk sebuah rumah yang berada tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Pemuda itu mengangguk, namun masih nampak dengan jelas mimik heran pada wajah pemuda itu.

"aku juga sejak kecil tinggal tinggal disini, tapi aku tidak pernah melihatmu dirumah itu, apa kau anak dari Namikaze-san?"

Naruto hanya mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum sedangkan sang pemuda itu hanya be-Oh ria. Ternyata tidak salah apa yang dia pikirkan, wajah gadis ini memang sangat mirip dengan sang kepala rumah tangga Namikaze, rumah yang yang tadinya ditunjuk oleh gadis itu. dan setahunya, memang Namikaze Minato memiliki seorang putri, namun inilah pertama kalinya dia bertemu langsung dengan Naruto. Dan satu hal yang dia tidak duga, dia tidak menyangka bahwa anak dari tetangganya itu adalah seorang gadis pirang cantik seperti Naruto. Kemudian pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya sebagai tanda untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Namaku Kiba, Inuzuka Kiba. Rumah kita bersebelahan, itu artinya aku adalah tetanggamu" kata pemuda bernama Kiba itu sambil menyengir. Naruto kemudian meyambut uluran tangan Kiba dan membalas menjabat tangan pemuda itu.

"aku Namikaze Naruto. Salam kenal Inuzuka-san" Balas Naruto tak kalah ramah, sambil tersenyum manis, membuat pemuda itu sedikit merona akibat senyuman manisnya.

"panggil saja aku Kiba. Umm, boleh kah aku memanggilmu Naru-chan?"

Naruto tertawa pelan, sambil mengangguk. Kemudian dia teringat akan pemuda pemuda berambut pantat ayam tadi, dia kemudian menundukkan kembali wajahnya yang lagi-lagi memerah. 'aku bahkan tidak mengucapkan terima kasih' batinnya. Dia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena tidak sempat mengucapkan terima kasih kepada pemuda yang tadi menolongnya, itu semua karena ini terlalu tiba-tiba baginya. Kiba yang heran melihat Naruto tiba-tiba menundukkan kepalanya itu lalu mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Naruto.

"Naru-chan?"

"…"

"Naru-chan? Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" akhirnya kesadaran Narutopun sepenuh kembali saat dan tersenyum kecil sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. "Ia, Kiba. Aku tidak apa-apa." Mendengar itu, kiba mengela nafas lega. Kiba kemudian pamit kepada Naruto dan mulai melangkah menuju rumahnya.

"Ah, Kiba-san?" Namun baru beberapa langkah, kiba berhenti saat suara lembut Naruto tertangkap oleh indera pendengarannya. Dia pun menoleh dan mendapati Naruto yang sedang meremas ujung bajunya. Kiba pun menaikan alisnya melihat tingkah Naruto.

"Ada apa Naru-chan?" tanya Kiba lembut.

"A-ano, sampaikan rasa terima kasihku untuk…" perkataan Naruto terpotong saat hendak menyebutkan nama orang yang telah menolongnya tadi. Kiba yang mengerti langsung tersenyum kecil.

"Uchiha Sasuke"

"Ah, iyah. Tolong ya, Kiba-san. Saya tadi tidak sempat mengucapkan terima kasih kepadanya" Kibapun mengangguk mantap dan mulai melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan Naruto yang masih diam tak bergeming sambil memandang punggung Kiba yang semakin menjauh dan Anjing putih yang bernama Akamaru yang juga berjalan disamping Kiba. Naruto pun kemudian menghela nafas lalu perlahan melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya yang dibalut dengan jeans warna coklat meninggalkan tempat itu, tempat dimana dia pertama kalinya bertatapan langsung dengan pemuda itu.

Naruto mulai mendudukkan dirinya disebuah bangku yang berada tepat berada dipusat taman, dimana bangku itu menghadap kesebuah Air mancur yang berukuran cukup besar. Jemari lentiknya mulai membuka resleting tas Orangenya yang sedari tadi ditentengnya. Kemudian, dia mengeluarkan sebuah gitar dari dalam tas itu dan langsung memangku gitar tersebut. Naruto lalu mengedarkan pandangannya, ditaman itu banyak sekali orang yang berlalu lalang dan tak jarang juga ada yang duduk di bangku yang tersedia ditaman itu. Taman ini memang selalu ramai setiap malamnya, karena taman ini adalah taman pusat kota konoha. Dia kemudian tersenyum kecil. Detik selajutnya, terdengar petikan gitar. Jemari Naruto dengan lihai membentuk kunci-kunci nada, tangannya yang lain sibuk memetik senar gitar itu. Naruto kemudian melantunkan sebuah lagu hingga semua mata yang berada ditaman itu beralih menatap Gadis pirang yang sedang bernyanyi itu. Naru bernyanyi dengan penuh penghayatan. Sesaat ingatan-ingatannya tentang seorang pemuda bersurai Raven yang melawan arah gravitas memenuhi otaknya.

_I'm Standing on a bridge_

_I'm waitin in the dark_

_I thought that you'd be here by now_

_There's nothing but the rain_

_No footsteps on the ground_

_I'm listening but there's no sound_

_Isn't anyone tryin to find me?_

_Won't someone come take me home_

_It's a damn cold night to figure out this life_

_Wont you take me by the hand take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are_

_but I'm, I'm with you_

_I'm looking for a place_

_searching for a face_

_is there anybody here i know_

_cause nothings going right_

_and everythings a mess_

_and no one likes to be alone_

_Isn't anyone tryin to find me?_

_Won't someone please take me home_

_It's a damn cold night Trying to figure out this life_

_Wont you take me by the hand take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are_

_I'm, I'm with you_

_oh why is everything so confusing_

_I'm just out of my mind yea yea yea  
It's a damn cold night Trying to figure out this life_

_you take me by the hand take me somewhere new_

_don't know who you are_

_I'm with you_

_Take me by the hand take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are but I'm,_

_I'm with youI'm with you  
Take me by the hand take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are but I'm,_

_I'm with youI'm with youI'm with you..._

_(Avril lavigne – I'm wit you)_

Suara tepuk tanganpun terdengar setelah Naruto mengakhiri lagunya. Naruto melihat sekeliling dan tersenyum ramah kepada orang-orang itu. Beberapa dari mereka pun menghampiri Naruto.

"Suara kamu bagus sekali." puji salah satu dari orang itu, membuat Naruto hanya tersenyum simpul dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Tanpa disadari oleh Naruto, seseorang yang sedang bersandar disebuah pohon yang tak jauh dari tempat duduk Naruto itu tersenyum.

"Suara yang Indah." gumamnya, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Taman itu.

Setelah cukup lama Naruto berada ditaman itu, Naruto melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, dan jam tersebut telah menunjukkan pukul 22.12, gadis pirang itu menghela nafas, lalu beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan untuk pulang.

Sesampai didepan rumahnya, dia meraih kenop pintu tersebut dan membukanya perlahan.

"Tadaima" Serunya sambil membuka sepatu boot yang melekat dikakinya.

"Okaeri" jawab seseorang dari dalam. Naruto pun berjalan dan mendapati kedua orang tuanya belum tidur dan masih terduduk di depan TV. Naruto melirik kearah TV itu dan menghembuskan Nafas lelah sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Memang acara yang sedang tayang di TV itu adalah tayangan favorit kedua orang tuanya. Naruto mengecup singkat pipi ayah dan Ibunya, lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya. Minato dan Kushina melirik sekilas Naruto dan tersenyum kecil sebelum akhirnya mata mereka kembali berfokus kepada layar TV mereka.

BLAM!

Naruto menutup pelan pintu kamarnya dengan pelan hingga hanya terdengar debamam kecil. Dia meletakkan tas gitarnya disudut kamarnya, lalu segera merebahkan dirinya diatas tempat tidur. lagi-lagi dia teringat akan kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu, membuat kedua pipinya kembali memanas. Naruto pun bangkit dan segera kekamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya. Setelah itu, dia mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama. Diapun kembali memposisikan dirinya diatas tempat tidur dan setelah itu hanya terdengar hembusan nafas yang teratur menandakan Gadis pirang itu telah menyelam kedalam mimpi terdalamnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sang mentari kembali menampakkan dirinya, mengambil alih dunia menggantikan sang bulan. Cahaya hangatnya pun menembus sebuah kaca jendela, dan menerpa sebuah Wajah rupawan yang dibalut dengan kulit putih bersih yang terlihat sedikit pucat. Sang pemilik wajah itu hanya mengernyit saat merasakan wajahnya diterpa kehangatan yang diciptakan oleh cahaya matahari pagi. Perlahan kelopak matanya pun terbuka hingga menampilkan iris Onyx hitam pekat miliknya. Dia kemudian memposisikan dirinya menjadi duduk. Surai ravennya yang terlihat sedikit berantakan itu ikut bergerak saat dirinya menoleh kearah jendela dan matanya pun menerawang jauh langit diufuk timur yang dihiasi warna jingga yang samar-samar.

"Suara yang Indah." gumamnya. Nampak sebuah senyum kecil terkembang dibibir tipisnya

CEKLEK!

"Sasuke, kau sudah bangun?"

Pemuda bersurai raven yang bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke itu langsung menoleh kearah pintunya yang sudah dibuka oleh seorang lelaki yang terlihat lebih dewasa darinya, Sasuke mendengus lalu mendeathglare lelaki itu.

"Baka Aniki! masuk kekamar orang tanpa izin itu tidak sopan." Desisnya sambil menatap sinis lelaki yang berstatus sebagai kakak sulungnya itu. Lelaki yang bernama Uchiha Itachi dan memiliki perawakan yang sama dengan Sasuke itu hanya tertawa pelan melihat wajah Sang adik yang terlihat sangat kesal. Itachi langsung duduk disamping Sasuke dan menepuk pelan kepala Raven sang adik.

"hehe, Gomen Otouto, habisnya dari tadi aku ketuk pintu kamarmu itu, tapi kau tidak kunjung membukanya untukku, jadi aku langsung masuk saja." Tukas Itachi lembut. Sasuke tak juga memberikan respon apapun, matanya masih asyik menatap langit ufuk timur. Itachi mengerutkan dahinya.

"ada apa Otouto? Kau sakit?" ucap Itachi sambil meletakkan punggung tangannya didahi Sasuke, membuat Sasuke merasa risih karena diperlakukan seperti anak kecil oleh kakaknya itu. Dia kemudian beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi, meninggalkan Itachi yang hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah Adiknya yang kelewat dingin. Diapun ikut berdiri berjalan mendekati pintu kamar Sasuke.

"setelah kau selesai, cepatlah turun untuk sarapan. Tousan dan Kaasan sudah menunggumu." Kata Itachi sambil memegangi kenop pintu.

"Hn" Sahut Sasuke dari dalam kamar mandi, membuat Itachi hanya mendengus kesal dengan Trademark khas adiknya itu. Lelaki berambut agak panjang itupun menghilang dibalik pintu.

Sasuke sudah bersiap dengan seragam sekolahnya yang telah melekat sempurna ditubuh kekarnya. Dia meraih tas ransel berwarna hitamnya dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Pemuda bersurai raven itu terus berjalan mendekati sebuah meja dimana kedua orang tuanya dan kakaknya sudah berada disana.

"Ouhayou, Sasuke." sapa Wanita berparas cantik berambut hitam legam yang tidak lain adalah Ibunya, Uchiha Mikoto.

"Ouhayou mo, Kaasan." Balas Sasuke seraya mendudukkn dirinya di samping Itachi dan berhadapan langsung dengan Ibunya.

"Ouhayo, Sasuke" kini giliran sang kepala keluarga yang menyapa anak bungsunya itu, namun hanya dibalas dengan gumaman khas Sasuke yaitu dua huruf sakral miliknya. Itachi melirik Sasuke yang tengah menyeruput jus tomat kesukaannya sambil menghela nafas berat. Namun sang kepala keluarga, Uchiha Fugaku tidak ambil pusing dengan kebiasaan anak bungsunya itu dalam menjawab sapaanya, karena dia sudah tahu Sasuke memang anak yang kelewat dingin. Dia hanya memperlihatkan sisi lembutnya hanya untuk Ibunya.

Sasuke menyudahi sarapannya, dan langsung menghampiri Ibunya dan mengecup pipi mikoto dengan lembut.

"aku berangkat." Ucapnya datar seraya terus berjalan menuju pintu utama kediamannya.

"Hati-hai dijalan sasuke." Seru Itachi

"Hn"

.

.

.

.

.

**Sasuke POV**

Kulangkahkan kaki panjangku keluar dari rumahku. Aku terus berjalan melewati halaman rumahku yang cukup luas. Aku memasukkan kedua tanganku kedalam saku celana yang kukenakan, kurasakan angin pagi dan cahaya hangat matahari menerpa kulit wajahku. Aku melirik kearah jalan menuju sebuah halte dimana aku sering menunggu bis disana. sebenarnya aku bisa kesekolah dengan menyetir sendiri tanpa harus susah payah menunggu bis, namun entah kenapa aku selalu tidak tertarik untuk menyetir sendiri. Bagiku, berjalan menuju halte, menunggu bis, dan naik bis itu lebih menyenangkan. Meskipun aku tipe manusia yang tidak suka bahkan sangat tidak suka keramaian, tapi entah kenapa naik bis yang jelas-jelas selalu padat dengan orang-orang tak membuatku jengah untuk tetap naik bis. Saat aku melewati sebuah rumah yang sudah sangat kukenali, aku melihat sosok manusia aneh dengan tato segitiga merah dikedua pipinya melambaikan tangan kearahku saat dia baru saja menutup pintu rumahnya. Dia adalah Kiba, si manusia maniac anjing yang merupakan Sahabatku sejak SMP, dia langsung berlari kecil kearahku.

"hoi, Suke!" Sapanya saat dirinya sudah berjalan layaknya manusia normal pada umumnya disampingku. Aku meliriknya sekilas, wajah ceria serta cengiran yang selalu dia umbar kesetiap orang selalu setia terpatri diwajah jeleknya.

"Hn." Gumamku singkat bermaksud menjawab sapaannya. Kulihat dari ekor mataku mimik wajahnya terlihat kesal. Ya, aku tahu dia akan sangat kesal ketika aku mengeluarkan dua huruf andalanku itu untuk mejawabnya. Kami berdua terus berjalan menuju halte, saat kami melewati sebuah rumah sederhana bercat putih bersih, Sahabatku ini pun menoleh sekilas. Dapat kulihat wajahnya berbinar saat melihat kearah rumah itu.

Kami pun sampai dihalte, Kiba langsung mengambil tempat duduk dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari dalam tasnya. Aku mengernyitkan dahi melihat tingkah manusia dihadapanku ini, tidak biasanya dia membaca buku sembari menunggu bis datang. Kupusatkan mata Onyx ku kepada buku yang tengah dibacanya dengan penuh khidmat. Saat dapat dengan jelas kullihat buku jenis apa yang sedang dibaca oleh pencinta anjing ini, aku jadi sweatdrop sendiri. Aku kira itu adalah buku pelajaran, ternyata itu hanya komik Anime keluaran terbaru. Ya, Kiba adalah seorang Otaku yang entah apa artinya, dia hanya pernah mengatakan seperti itu padaku, dia bilang orang seperti dirinya yang sangat mencintai Anime disebut Otaku.

Sudah lima belas menit berlalu, namun belum ada juga bis yang lewat. Aku menghela nafas bosan, lalu mengedarkan pandanganku untuk mencari objek yang cukup bagus untuk dipandangi. namun saat mataku tidak sengaja melirik kearah rumah bercat putih yang tepat bersebelahan dengan rumah kiba, aku melihat sosok samar-samar yang sedang duduk dibalik jendela. Aku tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas sosok itu, Namun rambut pirangnya yang ia gerai mengingatkanku pada sosok yang pernah kutemui sebelumnya. Aku terus menatapnya, saat tirai jendelanya sedikit tersibak karena tertiup angin, bisa kulihat dengan jelas meskipun singkat wajah sosok itu.

BINGO!

Dia adalah gadis yang semalam hampir saja diterjang oleh monster putih milik Kiba.

"Oh, jadi dia tinggal dirumah itu, pantas saja kiba dengan penuh minat menoleh kearah rumah itu saat kami melewatinya tadi" batinku sambil terus menatap sosok gadis itu. Seketika aku dapat menangkap raut keterkejutan saat dia bertemu pandang denganku. Aku lihat dia menjauh dari jendela kamar, aku sedikit melongokan kepalaku namun kurasakan sebuah tangan menarik lenganku dengan keras. Aku menoleh dan mendapati Kiba yang menarikku untuk segera masuk kedalam Bis. Ya tuhan, aku bahkan tidak sadar akan kehadiran Bis ini. Aku pun duduk didekat jendela. Mataku menerawang jauh langit yang semakin cerah. Gadis itu, entah kenapa aku begitu tertarik padanya, dia Manis.

**End Of Sasuke's POV**

**Normal POV**

"Baka!" rutuk Naruto pada dirinya sendiri, dia terduduk ditepi tempat tidurnya menjambak frustasi surai pirangnya yang sengaja ia gerai. Dia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Dia merutuki dirinya karena tertangkap basah tengah memperhatikan seorang pemuda. Dan parahnya, yang yang mendapatinya adalah pemuda itu sendri.

"Tapi dia tadi juga memperhatikanku." Gumamnya, tangannya kini meraba dada dimana dibalik dada itu terdapat jantungnya yang tengah berpacu dengan sangat cepat. Dia kembali merasakan suhu pada wajahnya meningkat. dia kemudian menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Bayang-bayang wajah Sasuke berseliweran dalam benaknya.

"Arrggghh" jeritnya frustasi sambil berlari masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Sasuke dan Kiba pun berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah mereka, seperti biasa teriakan histeris dari para siswi membahana ketika melihat pemuda tampan itu, ah ralat, ketika melihat Si Uchiha Muda. Mereka terus berjalan, Sasuke yang dengan cuek bebek melewati para siswi itu sedangkan Kiba sok tebar pesona membuat sebagian siswi jadi pingsan gara-gara kehabisan makanan untuk dimuntahkan. Saat Sasuke hendak masuk kedalam kelasnya, dia keburu dicegat oleh Kiba. Dia menaikan satu alisnya melihat sahabatnya ini seakan tidak rela melepas kepergiannya(?)

"Hn?"

Kiba tampak berusaha meningat sesuatu, dan senyumpun terkembang dibibirnya. Sasuke semakin heran melihat tingkah aneh Sahabatnya itu.

"Aku hampir lupa menyampaikannya padamu." Ucap Kiba yang membuat kening Sasuke semakin berkerut. Menyadari itu, Kiba bermaksud untuk segera menyudahi perkataannya.

"Naru-chan memintaku menyampaikan rasa terima kasihnya." Tutur kiba seraya melepaskan pegangannya terhadap lengan Sasuke.

"Naru-chan?" tanya Sasuke yang semakin menaikkan alisnya.

"Haaaah~" Kiba menghela nafas lelah, dan menatap Sahabatnya ini dengan tatapan sebal. Dia sendiri merutuki Sasuke karena tadi malam langsung meninggalkan tempat dimana sebuah accident terjadi.

"Namikaze Naruto, gadis yang kau tolong semalam dari terjangan Akamaru." Ucap Kiba seraya berbalik badan dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih diam tak bergeming diambang pintu.

"Namikaze… Naruto, ya" Gumam Sasuke, tanpa dia sadari sudut bibirnya sedkit terangkat, dia kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya, dan segera mendudukkan dirinya dibangku paling belakang didekat jendela. Matanya kembali menerawang jauh keluar jendela.

"Naruto…" gumamnya sekali lagi.

Tidak lama kemudian seorang guru masuk, dan pelajaran pn segera dimulai.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa masih belum ada jalan keluar untuk kesembuhan Naruto?" pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulut seorang lelaki pirang dengan wajah yang tampan, namun tersirat dengan jelas kesedihan diwajah yang terlihat masih seperti remaja, padahal usianya sendiri sudah menginjak kepala tiga. Saat ini, lelaki pirang itu berada disebuah ruangan bernuansa putih, dimana ada peralatan medis yang terjejer rapi disetiap sudut ruangan, serta gambar-gambar organ tubuh terpajang didinding putih itu. Lelaki itu tidak seorang diri, dia bersama seorang wanita cantik bersurai merah muda pucat, memakain jas putih, dimana ada nametag yang bertengger dijasnya yang bertuliskan HARUNO SAKURA. Haruno Sakura, adalah seorang Dokter muda lulusan fakultas kedokteran dari salah satu Universitas terbaik di Benua amerika, tepatnya di New York City. Dialah yang selama ini membantu keluarga Namikaze ini memantau keadaan Naruto.

Mendegar pertanyaan dari lelaki pirang yang tidak lain adalah Minato, hanya menggeleng lemah. Minato pun kemudian menundukkan kepalanya. Rasa sakit dihatinya semakin menjalar keseleruh tubuhnya mengingat sampai saat ini belum ada cara untuk menyembuhkan penyakit yang diderita oleh putrinya.

"Aku Ayah yang tidak berguna" Gumam Minato dengan tangannya yang meremas celana kainnya yang berwarna hitam. Dokter muda itu kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan menepuk pelan pundak kekar Minato.

"Anda adalah seorang Ayah yang hebat Namikaze-san. Anda tidak seharusnya menyalahkan diri anda." Ucap Dokter Sakura dengan lembut. Minato masih menunduk, dokter Sakura pun mendengar isakan kecil yang keluar dari mulut lelaki yang menurutnya adalah sosok Ayah yang Ideal. Dia juga sedikit tersentak karena baru kali ini dia melihat Minato seperti ini.

"Aku tidak ingin kehilangan putri kecilku."

DEG!

Dokter bersurai merah muda itupun merasakan tubuhnya menegang saat mendengar untain kalimat yang dituturkan oleh Lelaki pirang ini. Kalimat itu terdengar menyiratkan kecintaan yang benar-benar besar.

'Beruntung sekali kau Naruto, memiliki sosok seorang ayah yang begitu menyayangimu' tanpa sadar, bulir bening pun dengan suksesnya meluncur dari iris emerald dokter muda itu. Dokter Sakura kembali menepuk pelan pudak Minato, dan itu sukses membuat Minato mengangkat pandangannya dan menatap sosok dokter yang lima tahun lebih tua dari putrinya itu.

"Selama Naruto tidak terpapar langsung oleh Matahari, dia tidak akan apa-apa. Kami para dokter tidak akan menyerah mencari cara untuk kesembuhan Naruto."

Sakura tersenyum lembut dan Minatopun membalas senyuman Dokter muda itu.

"arigatou Sakura-san" Ucap Minato dan disusul dengan anggukan kecil dari Sakura. Minatopun beranjak dari duduknya dan membungkuk seraya berpamitan. Dia menutup pintu itu pelan dan yang terdengar hanya suara debaman kecil. Sepeninggal Minato, Sakura menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas kursinya dan memijit pelipisnya yang terasa pening. Ucapan-ucapan Minato terus terngiang dalam telinganya, diapun mampu merasakan betapa Minato sangat menyayangi putrinya, Naruto. Dia kemudian terbayang wajah Manis Naruto yang selalu tersenyum kepada setiap perawat dan dirinya setiap kali dia datang memeriksakan keadaannya.

"Aku akan berusaha, Naru. Aku janji…"

**TBC**

Yeeiii.. cappi 2 selese nih? Bagaimana? Makin Gaje kan?  
huhuhu T.T  
maap yah, kalo ga nyambung dengan cappi sebelumnya.  
sebenarnya me so confuse nih, mau lanjut ato didiscontinue aja.  
tapi, entah kenapa fic ini datang meghantui Michi setiap malam dengan berpakaian serba hitam sambil bawa-bawa celurit(?) yang sama persis punya hidan dan mengancam Michi. Dia bilang kek Gini  
"Awas lu, kalo sampai lu berani HIATUS sebelum fic lu selese, lu bakal gua telor, eh salah maksud gue TEROR. Ngerti lu? *nyodorin celuritnya pas diwajah michi yang Imut*."

Gila kan tuh Fic, makanya ni dibikin cappi 2 nya. Mo jelek kek, mo gaje, kek ato apa kek, Michi musti tetep NEXT ni fic, Dari pada dihantuin mulu kan? *EPEK SETERES, makanya jadi GILA*

Dan maav kalo masih banyak typo XD

Wkwkw! Udah ah. Daripada makin Gila saya mau bilang….

Ripiuuu yaa :D

~Michiryu~


End file.
